


Stargazing

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Prompt Spree Fanfiction [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College!AU, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, cuteness, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes Gabriel out of town for a surprise, as a pre-requisite for their road trip coming up later in the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [why_not_sabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_not_sabriel/gifts).



> Hehehe, inspired by the prompt Stargazing in the middle of the night by why-not-Sabriel

 

 

“Are we there yet?”

“No.”  

A beat.  “Are we there now?”  

“Nope!”

“Saaaaaaaam, we’ve been driving forever!”

Sam grinned.  “An hour is not forever.  How are you going to survive the rest of the week road tripping with me if you can’t handle an hour in the car?”  

Gabriel huffed and settled back into the seat of the car.  “Because I assume we’d be driving during the day.  I’d have something to look at!”

“Don’t worry.  We’re almost there.”  Sam promised.  Twenty minutes later, he took a turn off onto a dirt road.  

“You’re not taking me deep into the woods to murder me, are you?”  

Sam laughed and shook his head at Gabriel.  “No.  Definitely not.”  

“You’re not...taking me to the woods for sexy times, are you?  I definitely didn’t bring the lube and condoms.”  Gabriel narrowed his eyes when Sam threw his head back and laughed.  Okay, it was funny, but it wasn’t THAT funny.  

“No, we aren’t going to the words for sexy times, though I am certainly not going to be averse if you decide you want to make out.”  Sam grinned at Gabriel.  “We’ve both finished our finals, now is the time to relax, at least a little and-”

“And drive out to the middle of bumfuck nowhere, just because we can?”  Gabriel grinned back at Sam and rolled his eyes.  

Sam finally reached the clearing and parked the car.  “Come on.”  He climbed out of the driver’s seat and went to go grab the blankets out of the trunk.  “Grab the duffle bag from the backseat.  It’s got candy.”  

“Aye aye sir!”  Gabriel saluted and grabbed the backpack, slinging it over his shoulder.  “Now where to Mr. Mysterious?”  

Sam led Gabriel towards the center of the clearing.  When he reached the middle, he spread out two of the blankets and kicked his shoes off and put them on the corner.  

“We’re going to sit on blankets in the middle of nowhere?”  Gabriel said, huffing as he kicked off his own shoes.  He watched Sam get settled on the blanket before huffing and climbing on next to him.  “I’d better at least get groped for this.”  He grumbled.  

Sam smiled and wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s waist.  “Gabriel, look up.”  

Gabriel looked up at the sky, praying they were not about to get rained on, because there were some things that not even he could maintain a good mood through and froze.  “Oh.”  

Sam grinned and nuzzled into Gabriel’s neck.  “Yeah.  Oh.”  Sam turned to mirror Gabriel’s eyes, looking up at the stars that seemed to have quadrupled in number since they had left the city.  “You have to get pretty far away from civilization to be able to see the stars much more properly.  Like this.”  

Gabriel wanted to say something, but he was too busy staring at the sky.  There were so many stars he didn’t know where to look first.  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen the stars like this.”  

Sam smiled and shifted for a moment, spreading the other two blankets out and over the both of them.  “I’ve wanted to bring you here since you first said that you wanted to do a roadtrip together.”  

“Why?”  Gabriel blinked and turned back to Sam.  

“Because this is one of my favorite parts of roadtripping.  I wasn’t sure if you liked it too.”  

Gabriel huffed.  “Your brother is right.”  

Sam blinked.  “What?”  

“You are a giant girl.  Of course I’d like it here you idiot moose.  You’re here.”  Gabriel shifted just enough to kiss Sam then snuggled into his chest again, looking up at the sky.  

Sam snorted.  “Oh yeah, and that wasn’t girlish at all Gabriel.”  

“Shuddap Moose.”  

“Make me Trickster.”  

Gabriel pulled Sam in for a kiss, both of their eyes falling shut as they pressed closer together.  Not that Gabriel would ever admit it, but Sam had never looked more beautiful.  Starlight suited him.  

****  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
